He doesn't feel well
by Assasymphonie
Summary: Sequel to "Muttered curses grilled chicken and childish laugh". This time, Luffy attracts Thatch's attention. Thach x Luffy one-shot. Rated T to be safe.


_Paring__: Thatch x Luffy_

_Rating__: K+_

_Disclaimer__: ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei_

_French is my first language, so please excuse my poor English, and if you find any mistakes, please let me know about it!_

* * *

-Please! Begged Luffy

-No! You will have to wait another hour like the others! Said Thatch, adding ingredients to the last plat for the big feast he made for lunch.

Yes a big feast. Because he has to cook for the whole of Whitebeard crew, without forgetting the fact that their captain eats like a whole crew by himself.

And now he had also to count the younger brother of the, oh! so loved Fire Fist Ace, Mugiwara no Luffy.

Whithout forgetting as well that the D brothers eat like 3 times what Whitebeard himself eats during one day!

...Yeah, okay, he may be exaggerating (well, not really). But, hey! You aren't the one preparing the entire feast by yourself!

Do you know how much effort does it take? No, you don't because you sir/m'am don't have to mane breakfast / lunch/ dinner (!) for the whole Whitebeard pirates! Plus Luffy!

He looked back at the Brunette who was slumping on the table with the cutest pout on his face.

Oh, well, he could forgive Luffy for making him work so much. (But only Luffy then!)

-A whole hour! But I'm starving! Do you want me to die of hunger?

When Thatch blanked at him he adds:

- You really can't give me something to eat now? A little something?

The cook didn't respond or even look at him. If he did so he is sure he will give up.

-"After all who can resist this cute little thing?" Thought Thatch "...No! I have to be strong and-"

Someone tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to see Luffy's puppy's eyes .

-Please? Begged the younger one, making the cutest and most adorable face ever.

Urgh. He lost

-Okay. Sighed a slightly blushing Thatch. You win. I may have some cookies somewhere. I'll go get them.

Luffy beamed at him and started sheering, jumping in his spot.

Then an idea poped in the cook's head. He got back to Luffy with a perverted glint in his eyes.

-Here ya go kid. But if you really want them, you will have to get them without using your hands.

And he put the cookie he picked up between his teeth.

The smaller kid smiled that trademark grin of his once more before crossing his arms.

-Challenge accepted!

He then got closer to the smirking fourth commander of the Whitebeard crew, and put himself on tiptoe, his hands on the cook's shoulders for support.

Encircling the Mugiwara's waist, Thatch helped him to get a little bit higher and closer.

Parting his lips, Luffy took the cookie between them, brushing against the older's lips. He backed a little to chew and swallow the chocolate cookie.

The blond one licked his lips in appreciation and used his tongue to lick some cookie on the edge of the now blushing brunette's lips.

-You're so cute. Smiled the fourth commended of Whitebeard and put another cookie between his lips, waiting for Luffy to repeat the process.

Chuckling, the Mugiwara's captain got closer to take the cookie between his lips but didn't back up, instead he putted his forehead against the cook's; making the latter's heart beat faster.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, making it crack and crash at the wall.

-HEY THATCH! WHEN ARE WE GONNA - eat...

It was Ace.

Slowly, the cook put Luffy down and turned back to see the black Haki emerging from the entire Fire user's body.

-"...At least, I finished cooking..." though Thatch.

~O~

Later, the whole crew was gathered to eat lunch. Well almost all of them.

-Hey guys, where is Thatch? Asked Marco to Ace and Luffy, who were at his left, Ace between him and Luffy. Just for safety.

Luffy chuckled.

The zoan looked at him and his eyes widened: the Mugiwara's captain ended his meal, but instead of asking for more or stealing from someone, he opted on finishing the cookies from a jar he got with him.

- Well it's Ace who bur-

-Thatch? He went to the infirmary.

-Yeah because you- started again Luffy who had some cookie on the edge of his lips which caugh the zoan's interest.

-Hey Lu! It was Marco who interrupted him this time with a perverted smirk. Want me to help you eat these cookies?

He felt a dark aura coming from Ace, and shivered when he locked eyes with the freckled man.

Man, Marco doesn't usually get afraid of anyone, but you would be a fool to underestimate Ace when being overprotective of his younger brother... Especially after what he did to the phoenix when he touched Luffy... (and no! it won't be the last time! Yes, yes, Marco admits it, he must be suicidal).

The blond put his hands in front of him in defense.

-J-just joking...

The older D glared at him.

-Thatch? He doesn't feel well. Not. At. All.

Marco gulped, hearing the whole crew do so as well. Hell! Even Whitebeard was watching Ace with some uneasiness!

Meanwhile their second commander and Luffy resumed their eating, as if nothing happened.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
